A state machine is a computing device designed with the operational states required to perform a particular task or to solve a specific problem. There are countless special-purpose devices built as state machines. A voicemail system is an example of such an application state machine.
Today, many state machines, and particularly voicemail systems, employ a dual tone multi-frequency (DTMF) navigational technique that enables a user to control the state machine. In other words, a user can navigate through voicemail menus and options by pressing appropriate keys on a telephone keypad. Many of these DTMF navigational techniques require a user to memorize option choices that correspond to the numbers on a keypad.
Other DTMF systems employ a navigational technique that allows a user to spell words via a telephone keypad. This is often cumbersome and very time consuming. Other variations of DTMF voicemail systems employ voice media processing components that present to a user a set of available options. For example, a user is frequently addressed with a specific prompt such as, “please enter your password” or “press one to review all new messages.” While these audible prompts are sometimes useful, they tend to be time consuming and, nonetheless, often still require the user to employ DTMF techniques via a keypad.
Recent efforts have been directed to utilizing speech recognition techniques to enable a user to navigate through state machine menus. These efforts have been very limited in that they only recognize preprogrammed menu selections and/or data. For example, a system can be programmed to recognize the names of individuals employed by a company.
Despite which technique is provided, state machines today are limited to employing a single navigational technique at any given time. In other words, in accordance with conventional systems, a user initially chooses to navigate through a state machine via DTMF or voice command techniques. However, with respect to these systems, both options are usually not simultaneously or concurrently available and the user does not have the option of toggling between the navigational systems during any one session.
Although attempts have been made to employ either DTMF or voice recognition techniques to effect navigation through a state machine (e.g., a voicemail system), a substantial need exists for a system that simultaneously or concurrently provides the functionality of multiple disparate navigational techniques thereby permitting a user to select a preferred user interface technique at any time throughout a session. Additionally, a need exists for a system and/or methodology that employs voice recognition mechanisms to effect versatility in connection with state machine navigation.